


Tests

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, M/M, idiots eating pie, pornographic sounds made over pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 13





	

Sam had taken Ben out to the Cinema with a couple of his school mates.

This left Cas and Dean alone for the whole day. So they decided to test somethings.

"Dean!" Cas groaned, licking his lips.

"Oh yes Cas!" Dean yelled.

"Mmmm," Cas hummed.

Several other pornographic sounds filled the Bunker.

...

When Sam and Ben returned, Sam immediately covered Ben's ears. Before he had taken stock of what was going on.

When he saw what was happening, his eyes widened. The pair were eating pie.

"Cas," Dean said. "It was a great idea to test some new pie recipes today."


End file.
